en hommage
by ylg
Summary: Où Hermione et Ron discutent de quel prénom donner à un petit garçon né des années après la Grande Guerre du Monde Sorcier qui leur a tant coûté. ::Alternate Reality sur la fin du tome 7::


**Titre : **En hommage  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Harry Potter et l'Épilogue Qui N'aurait Pu Dû Exister  
**Personnages/Couple : **Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, leurs enfants et Harry  
**Genre : **dispute domestique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **quand le tome 7 est sorti et que les prénoms de l'épilogue m'ont tiré des plaintes, mon frère qui ne l'avait pas encore lu lui-même a suggéré ceci…  
**Prompt : **dépoussiéré pour le bang! 2.0  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **AR post tome 7  
**Nombre de mots : **700 ; dialogue seulement

oOo

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, je n'appellerai _pas_ mon fils Harry. Je refuse d'être la mère d'un petit Harry Frederic Weasley.

- Harry était mon meilleur ami !

- C'était le mien aussi. Mais je ne donnerai pas à mon enfant le prénom d'un mort.

- Tu voulais bien appeler Rose « Rowena » !

- Mais c'est différent. Rowena Ravenclaw est un mythe.

- Harry en est devenu un aussi.

- Il était notre ami bien avant ça. Les Fondateurs sont des symboles anciens, ça fait de leurs noms un guide pour l'enfant qui le portera. Le prénom de ta vieille grand-mère si tu veux, ou celui d'une célébrité s'il est joli, passe encore…

- Mais celui de mon meilleur ami, le nom de Celui Qui A Sauvé le Monde Magique, non ? _ça_, ça serait un beau symbole pour guider un enfant !

- Ron, c'est bien trop lourd à porter ! je ne veux pas que chaque fois qu'on s'adressera à lui, on pense à quelqu'un à qui il ne pourra jamais ressembler. Ça lui volerait son identité, si tu veux mon avis. Et d'ailleurs, il y a déjà des tas de petits Harry à travers tout le monde magique, maintenant. Je veux que mon fils ait un prénom bien à lui.

- Allons bon !

- Mais oui, c'est important aussi. Avec la fin de la guerre ont été baptisés des myriades de Harry et de Victor-

- Et tiens, tu n'appelleras pas ton fils comme ce cher Vicky non plus ?

- Ron, je t'en prie, tu es ridicule, là. Et la moitié des petites filles s'appellent Dawn ou Hope. On croirait des séries moldues américaines.

- Mon frère Bill a appelé sa fille Veect-war, c'est _original_, symbolique, et parfaitement imprononçable.

- Et moi je comprends sa femme qui veut garder transmettre ses origines à sa fille et l'intention de ce prénom. Où est le problème ?

- George a appelé son fils Fred.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve ce choix lamentable pour le développement de ce garçon.

- Tu traites mon frère de lamentable ?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que coller l'identité d'un frère mort sur un enfant nouveau-né soit une si belle façon de se souvenir de lui. On peut continuer à penser à un cher disparu sans pour autant prononcer son prénom à longueur de journée à en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. Ta mère a perdu ses frères dans la guerre précédente, elle me l'a raconté ; tu aurais voulu t'appeler Fabian ou Giddeon et avoir passé ton enfance à voir des larmes dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle aurait prononcé ton prénom ?

- George ne pleure pas quand il parle à son fils !

- C'est métaphorique. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas sangloté pour de bon, mais Molly est quelqu'un de sensible et il y aurait toujours eu quelque chose de triste, de douloureux, dans sa voix et dans ses yeux en pensant à ses frères morts. Sa famille est tout pour elle, tu le sais, quand même ?

- Harry faisait partie de la famille.

- Et Harry sera bien sûr son _deuxième_ nom pour l'honorer, mais il lui en faut toujours un autre pour sa vie de tous les jours.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre aussi bien.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on y réfléchisse et qu'on cherche ensemble. Mais non, il fallait que tu refuses en disant qu'il était tout trouvé et que c'était inutile de discuter.

- Évidemment pour toi discuter ça veut dire avoir toujours le dernier mot.

- Tant que c'est le bon mot parce qu'on l'a choisi ensemble ! choisi, pas imposé.

- De toute façon mes idées tu vas toutes les descendre comme stupides et pas assez « cultivées ».

- Mais non. Vas-y. Et même si je n'en aime pas un, ça offrira toujours une possibilité de rebondir et d'en suggérer un autre.

- Ben tiens.

- Tiens, je commence. Oswald parce que ça rime avec Ronald ?

- Ah non c'est ridicule !

- Tu vois bien. À ton tour, après ça tu proposeras forcément mieux.


End file.
